


Loki x Reader: The Apparition

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Ghost Loki, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Terrible friends, dead Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Reader has been hearing and seeing strange things late at night, could something paranormal be haunting her or is it all in her mind?I'm terrible at summaries, Loki is a ghost.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm under quarantine and writing everything I think of, enjoy whatever nonsense I spew out, please comment

‘Thanks again for driving me to my appointment, Trish.’ You mumbled softly.

'Yep.’ Trish replied shortly, hands gripping the steering wheel, 'Couldn’t get anyone else to take you, huh?’

You sighed, turning and looked out the window with a wince, 'No, just you.’

Trish huffed and nodded, 'We’re still on for dinner I guess? Becky is coming?’

'Yea.’ You mumbled.

Trish nodded but didn’t say anything else.

The rest of the drive was long and uncomfortable silence. It was hard to consider Trish your friend but really she and Becky were the only people in your life and you didn’t know how at this point to make new friends. They were just kind of there at this point, a constant in your turbulent life, wretched and anxious.

You glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a flicker of movement and jumped, snapping your neck around but saw nothing. Shivering, you pulled your jacket tighter around yourself and leaned further back into your seat, staring straight ahead and not daring to look back again.

Trish glanced over at you, raising an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Her silver hatchback pulled into the doctor’s office parking lot and she found a spot before the two of you got out and made your way to the waiting room. You signed in and took your seat beside Trish. She picked up a magazine, crossing her leg and peered out over at you from the top of Cosmo. She brushed at her wavy brown hair perfectly kept falling past her shoulders.

You looked at your frazzled hair, unkempt from poor sleep. When was the last time you had slept through the night?

The doctor called your name and Trish stood up clearly refusing to stay in the waiting room. A tinge of annoyance went through you but you knew she was worried about the state you were in and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. As nasty as she could be to you, she was still something of a sister to you.

Dr. Eastin smiled as he saw you and Trish approaching, 'Trish, I’m glad you could join us.’

'She’s been in a bad state, doc.’

'Tell me about it.’

You swayed where you stood, following after them blankly and only half listening as Trish talked to the doctor. How you longed for sleep.

Suddenly, Eastin was talking to you again, 'Listen, I’m concerned about your fear of the dark.’

Trish snorted, 'You’re afraid of the dark?’

Eastin gave you a placating smile, 'You know there’s nothing in your home, right? You’ve called the police multiple times, there’s nothing there.’

You felt tears well in your eyes, 'You don’t understand.’

'We can increase your anti-anxiety medication, but maybe hospitalization is the answer.’ Eastin, spoke soothingly.

You sighed and shook your head. 'No, that should be fine.’

'I’d just like to get this fear under control.’

Trish looked at you bemused, this new information about the darkness clearly interesting to her.

You felt a blush rise on your cheeks and suddenly wished she had stayed in the waiting room. Why did she even have to come in?

'Why don’t you come back in six weeks and see how you’re doing then?’ The doctor asked.

You nodded and mumbled softly, 'yea alright…’

-

Back in the car, Trish turned to you, 'Seriously, you’re afraid of the dark? Don’t people get over that when they’re like four?’

You gave her a pained look, 'There’s something in my apartment.’ You whispered.

Trish rolled her eyes, turning the key in the ignition, 'Yea, you.’ She sighed and shook her head. 'You’re just crazy. Hopefully this medicine will help you.’

You turned away and bit your lower lip, feeling tears sting at your eyes, 'Yea.’ You choked out, 'It’s just in my head.’ You tried not to sniffle, but it came out anyways.

'Jeez, not this. Listen I’m sorry, just, calm down, will ya?’ Trish grumbled. 'Plenty of people are crazy, we’re going to get supper, I won’t mention the dark thing, ok? Let’s just go get Becky and have a normal supper and then I can drop you off and you can do your weirdo thing then, please just try and be normal for a few hours, please?’

You nodded, fighting back tears. 'Ok.’

Trish leaned over and hugged you. 'Buck up, you’ll be fine.’

You forced a smile.

Trish beamed at you, resting her hand on the headrest of your seat and pulled the car out of the parking lot and took off.

-

Dinner went as normally as expected. Trish and Becky interacting the most, you largely a wallflower and listening in to their conversation. You didn’t mind listening to them talk, they usually had stories to tell and they were entertaining enough. They certainly distracted you from the impending realization that you would return home to your dark apartment.

Unfortunately dinner couldn’t last forever.

Soon enough, Trish was dropping you off at your apartment steps and you were standing outside your front door, staring at the door, key held up to the lock. Inside it would be dark, Trish had demanded you turn your lights off when you left to save electricity.

You swallowed hard, setting the key into the lock and turning it, reaching to the handle and opening it.

The door opened without a sound, sliding inward to the pitch black apartment. You fumbled for the lightswitch, desperately reaching for it before stepping in. Your fingers found it, as a gust of wind blew you into the apartment and you stumbled inside. The door slammed shut behind you. Pulse racing and breath coming in short gasps, you desperately flipped the switch up and down but nothing happened, the lights weren’t working.

Spinning around, you grasped the handle of the door and tried to escape back outside but the door held fast. You fumbled with the lock but it too seemed to be held shut by unnatural means.

Swallowing hard, you turned back around, pressing your back to the door and squinted around into the gloom. Your throat tightened and your chest heaved. Fog seemed to rise up around you and an unerring glow shone throughout the apartment. You realized all your blinds were drawn.

Your chest heaved, breath coming in short dizzying breaths, gasping and panting, you slid down the door. The world began to spin, you couldn’t catch your breath, everything seemed dark, spots danced at the edge of your vision, you couldn’t see…

Then standing before you: a ghastly apparition, a bloodied man with long black hair with streaks of blood running down his face and strange leather armor.

In a soothing voice, he spoke your name gently and you felt like you could breathe again.

You blinked, gazing up at him. Slowly he smiled down at you, kneeling and holding his hand out to you. Hesitantly, you took it and he helped you stand. His hand was cold to the touch, but not in the way you thought it would be.

'You…’ you whispered softly. 'You were in the car.’

The man nodded.

'You’ve been…’ You trailed off, not sure how to say in your dreams. A soft blush on your cheeks. He seemed sentient and you weren’t sure if you were hallucinating but something about this felt very real. In fact, something about this told you that all your troubles sleeping were linked directly to this man.

'Sorry.’ The man looked at you sheepishly.

'It was you.’

The man nodded.

'So I’m not crazy.’ You exhaled softly.

The man shook his head.

You exhaled again, a weak laugh, 'Trish was wrong.’ You felt a heaviness rise from your shoulders and a smile spread across your face. Slowly you looked back at him, narrowing your eyes, 'Ok, but you’re a strange man in my home, who or what are you?’

'I am Loki. I am dead.’ Loki glanced away sadly.

'That would explain the blood.’ Your pulse was still beating through your chest. The blood itself wasn’t bright red, more a silvery, stained in place as though it was part of him now.

Loki wiped at it absently then looked at his fingers and sighed. You reached up gingerly and touched his face, stroking at his cheeks where the blood was, pulling your hand away to see if the blood might come off. To your disappointment, it didn’t. Loki smiled sadly at the gesture. He reached down and took your hand in his, stroking his thumb across your hand. You had only just met him, but it was strange how natural the gesture felt.

'Ok, but why me?’

Loki gazed down at you sadly, 'You don’t remember…’ He mused, reaching up to cup your face.

You didn’t know why but you didn’t stop him. The source of your night terrors for so long, driving you near mad, now gently cupping your face almost loverly.

'I’ve been searching for you for some time, mostly for Thor, but perhaps for selfish reasons as well.’ He sighed, sliding his hand down to stroke through your hair. Still you didn’t stop him. 'You were my lover in a past life, you and I didn’t survive the attack by Thanos, I didn’t realize that you were reincarnated, this is the form it seems I was burdened with but to see that you took this form…’ He smiled at you sadly.

You felt tears well in your eyes, 'What?’ How could it be, yet somehow you didn’t doubt him for a moment.

'I sought you out because Thor is devastated by my absence and I can’t contact him but when I realized you were sensitive to my presence I knew you would be able to pass on messages for me but to think that I might talk to you again, hold you as I had in the past…’

You reached up and cupped his cheeks, stroking them with your thumbs, 'Is this why I never feel like I belong no matter how I try?’

Loki chuckled, 'It could be, you are meant to be an Asgardian, Midgard is no place for you.’

You felt tears in your eyes, 'But to think that I knew love, found love, and…’

'Don’t cry, little one. For now I need you to help Thor, we have all the time in the world to regain your memories to where we once were.’

'Do you really think so?’

'I’d like to, if you’re willing.’

'Perhaps we can one day revert you from this ghostly form.’

'You are the optimist I knew.’ Loki smiled, squeezing your hand.


	2. Chapter 2

You looked around the room, glad to finally have arrived in Norway. Some part of you wondered if Loki had given you some of his ghostly powers to get you through the flight. Maybe you had hallucinated yourself through it. Nothing really felt real since he had spoken to you.

You had been in all but a daze to order airplane tickets, book a room in this small hotel and find travel that would take you to New Asgard where Loki's brother would be. Nothing really felt real, well nothing but Loki, only Loki you were certain had been real.

Looking down at your phone at the single text message from Trish, wondering where you were. She had stopped at your house to check on you but you hadn't answered. You thought of stories of other peoples' friends, their phones probably would've blown up if they had left the country. Still, it had only been a few hours.

You leaned against the door, sliding to the ground and felt tears welling in your eyes, hands rising to your face. A sob rose in your throat.

Once more the room went dark, but this time that oppressive air didn't come with it, something lighter, more comforting. A green mist rose around you and Loki was kneeling before you, hand on your knee, the other on your shoulder.

Whispering softly, Loki whispered, 'Shh, darling, you're alright, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine.'

You leaned forward, slumping into him and sobbed freely, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and let the tears fall. 'I can't believe I did that, I just left everything behind on a whim...'

'I know, it was very brave.' Loki swallowed hard, 'You've done so much for me.'

You looked up at him, 'I would do it again too.'

'You always have.' Loki stroked his fingers through your hair and smiled comfortingly down at you. 'Here, let's not sit on the floor.'

'Can you tell me about, well me?'

Loki hummed thoughtfully, 'Why don't you change into something more comfortable, you've had a long journey, prepare yourself for bed, then I will. Tomorrow is going to be a long day as well.'

You grinned, thinking of the impending bedtime story. 'Ok.'

An amused smile settled on Loki's face and you hurried to the bathroom with your suitcase, readying yourself for bed. You shut the door behind yourself, wondering if he was able to see you, suddenly self conscious. Did you mind? A blush crept on your cheeks as you changed, back to the door and careful to cover yourself as best you could. Changing as fast as you could in case he might catch a glimpse, but did it matter since you had once been married, were you ready for that? So many thoughts ran through your head, you shook them away as you finished getting ready for bed and hurried back out, worried once more that he might be gone.

To your relief, Loki was sitting idly on the bed, staring around the room and taking in the sights. He was laying on his back, propped up against a pillow, fingers laced across his chest. When you entered the room, he started for a moment upon seeing you, but quickly relaxed and smiled, patting the bed for you to sit beside him.

'We have been best friends for centuries.' Loki began, gazing at you fondly, pulling back the blankets and moving aside so he can tuck you in. 'You were one of my mother's ladies in waiting, so you were always among nobility. My mother the queen.'

'You seem princely.'

Loki nodded, 'I was king for a time, the throne fell to me, this part gets complicated. But you stood beside me as ever, when the line of succession fell upon my shoulders. My brother's friends schemed against me, you would not stand for it. They shut you down as well. I would have been eternally grateful had I known that you stood with me but sadly I was quickly otherwise occupied.' You tilted your head curiously. 'Thor had been banished at the time and came back and usurped me but there was more to it than that, it was a complicated and messy affair. A dark time came afterward and I don't want to burden you with the full details, but you never lost hope in me. After that time I returned to Asgard from a time of exile and darkness. I had committed many grievous crimes perhaps under duress, it is hard to say.'

'Perhaps you should tell me what happened to you.'

Loki grit his teeth and looked away, 'I can't.'

You licked your lips and nodded, snuggling closer to him. 'When you're ready then.'

He turned back to you, surprised that you weren't pressing the matter. Slowly he nodded back at you. 'Bad things happened to me.' He whispered softly, reaching up idly touching at the blood on his face. Loki glanced away, then back at you, 'Odin blamed me, people... people died. I was locked away, sworn to never see another again. My mother decided that she would see me in secret regardless of Odin, my adoptive father's wishes. She often sent her ladies in waiting, including you, she knew how fond we were of each other and I appreciated her sending you to my side. Our relationship grew.' He smiled at the memories, then sighed, 'During my imprisonment, Asgard was attacked and my mother was killed. I was alone once more, though you tried your best to sneak down and see me, you could not cross the barrier without her magic. Eventually my brother devised a plan that allowed for my freedom but at the cost of my apparent death.'

'Is that...?'

Loki chuckled, 'Surprisingly no. I somehow survived, barely though. I returned to Asgard and found Odin half mad and ready to execute Thor for treason. I saved my brother's life, and admittedly my own as well as my sanity from returning to my cell as Thor had promised. So I took advantage of the situation and disguised myself as Odin. I had to fake my death. All of Asgard mourned you included but as soon as I was able, I told you and we had a secret marriage. I took you in as one of Odin's personal ladies-in-waiting so you could always be by my side. Sadly this didn't last. Thor returned from living on Midgard and Ragnorak came upon, Asgard was destroyed and while our people fled, the same being that...' Loki paused, searching for words. 'The one I don't wish to speak about.'

'The one that hurt you so badly earlier?'

'Yes.'

'That being returned for revenge on Asgard. It killed half our people, his name is Thanos, I don't fear it, but the death toll he's taken.' Loki sighed and shook his head, 'The damage he has done. And ultimately taking my life. I hoped you might escape, but he killed half our people before allowing Asgard to escape.' Loki pursed his lips. 'You were not one of the survivors to my horror.'

You felt tears well in your eyes at the thought of what must have happened.

'I woke up as I am, drifting in space, searching among the lifeless. I found your beautiful self...' Loki choked out the words. 'All I could do was hold you, whispering your name over and over again, begging you to wake up. Our ship was destroyed, Thor had long since been saved.' He swallowed, 'No one was coming back for you.'

Tears fell freely down your face and you realized that Loki couldn't cry as he stared at you dry eyed. What he must be feeling. You cupped his cheeks and pulled him to your bosom, stroking his hair and holding him tightly. 'I'm here now.' You whispered.

'It's been so long since I held you.' Loki whispered back, 'So many years.' You could hear the sob in his throat that wouldn't break, the choking gasp, 'I've looked for you for so long.'

'I'm here now, Loki, I'm here.'

Loki nodded, nuzzling his face against your chest. 'You're here.'

You trailed your fingers through his hair, humming any calming song you could think of, rocking him back and forth. Slowly you closed your eyes, feeling your eyelids grow heavy. You started to doze. The weight of him pressed against you just felt right, and you smiled. 'I'm here.' You repeated around your humming, still rocking gently. A small yawn escaped your lips and you felt darkness ebbing at the edge of your eyes.

Loki opened his eyes as you finally drifted off, a small smile touching at his mouth as he looked down at you, not moving from your ironfast grip, deciding it would be best to just stay put, hugging you through the night.


End file.
